129
by isfa.id
Summary: 129 angka yang mungkin tanpa disadari membawa sebuah kebahagian untuk KiHae *summary aneh* special for KiHae's Day, 12 September 2012.


**Tittle: 129**

**Pairing: KiHae**

**- isfa_id -**

**11 September - 11.00 AM**

Seorang pemuda manis dengan rambut coklat kehitamannya terlihat sedang tersenyum sembari mematuk dirinya di depan cermin memperhatikan tiap lekuk bagian tubuhnya. Dia menepuk pipinya sendiri sambil sedikit memajukan mulutnya kemudian memperhatikan apa yang dipakainya, sebuah kemeja biru berlengan panjang yang digulung hingga ke siku dan juga celana jins hitam yang membuat penampilannya terlihat sempurna.

Kembali dia tersenyum saat merapikan rambutnya dan itu berhasil membuat wajah manisnya semakin terlihat menggemaskan, belum lagi sebuah rona merah yang tiba-tiba muncul di kedua pipinya saat dia membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti, "Aku malu," gumamnya. Dia kembali menepuk pipinya saat menggumamkan dua kata itu, apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan? Tentu saja orang yang akan ditemuinya nanti dan apa yang akan dilakukan orang tersebut padanya.

Sebuah khayalan-khayalan indah muncul di kepalanya, dia akan menghabiskan hari bersama orang tersebut dengan melakukan banyak hal yang membuat dia bahagia. Eskrim, bunga, berpegangan tangan, ciuman, "Huwaaa~" dia tiba-tiba berteriak saat kata ciuman melintas di pikirannya membuat rona merah di wajahnya semakin kentara.

Entah apa yang salah dengan otaknya hari ini? Hanya sebuah kata ciuman bisa membuat wajahnya memerah seperti sekarang. Bukankah mereka sudah sangat sering berciuman? Jadi walaupun hari ini dia benar-benar menerima ciuman dari orang tersebut berarti itu bukan ciuman pertama mereka, terlebih mereka sudah menjalin hubungan selama sembilan tahun. Tapi entahlah, dia merasa malu sekarang saat memikirkan bibir mereka bertemu.

Dia berhenti dengan kegiatan memperhatikan tubuhnya dan juga berhenti dengan khayalan-khayalan yang membuat wajahnya merona. Diliriknya jam biru yang melingkar di tangannya, 11.15, "Aigoo~" gumamnya saat mengetahui sudah hampir satu jam dia memperhatikan tubuhnya di cermin. Bergegas dia mengambil jaketnya yang tadi dia letakkan di tempat tidurnya dan kemudian berlari keluar dari kamarnya setelah mengenakan jaket tersebut.

Dia terus berlari menuju pintu keluar dari dorm tempat tinggalnya bersama teman-teman satu groupnya, Super Junior, tanpa memperhatikan seseorang yang berjalan menghampirinya, "Donghae, kau mau ke mana?" tanya pemuda yang menghampirinya tadi.

Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat larinya terhenti tepat di depan pintu dengan tangan yang sudah bersiap memutar knop pintunya. Terlihatlah di kelopak matanya seorang pemuda yang tiga tahun lebih tua darinya bahkan yang paling tua di antara semua member, leader mereka, hyung mereka, Leeteuk.

"Aku…" Donghae melepaskan pegangannya pada knop pintu dan beralih menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan sebuah senyuman kecil, entahlah, sepertinya dia malu.

"Aku?" Leeteuk mengulang ucapan Donghae yang terputus.

"Ah… sudahlah Hyung, aku pergi," ucap Donghae langsung keluar meninggalkan Leeteuk yang hanya terdiam menatap pintu yang sudah tertutup di depannya.

**.**

**.**

Donghae duduk di sebuah kursi di salah satu sudut café, ya… dia berada di sebuah café yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari dormnya karena orang yang akan bertemu dengannya memintanya menunggu di sini. Terlihat dua gelas kosong di atas mejanya, menandakan sudah dua kali dia memesan bahkan sudah ketiga kalinya sekarang saat seorang pelayan meletakkan sebuah gelas orange jus ke mejanya.

Donghae menundukkan kepalanya pertanda ucapan terima kasih kepada sang pelayan dan kemudian dia mulai menyeruput minumannya setelah pelayan tersebut pergi. Dia menyeruput minumannya itu dengan sangat kesal hingga menimbulkan suara dari sedotan yang teraliri air-air yang tersedot ke dalam mulutnya.

Kegiatan Donghae yang menyeruput minumannya terhenti saat melihat sebuah bayangan di sebelahnya, bayangan seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya. Mata Donghae tertuju ke jam tangannya yang menunjukkan jam 12.09, "Kau telat!"

"Maaf," ucap pemuda yang berdiri di belakang Donghae dan langsung mengacak rambut Donghae dan kemudian duduk di kursi di hadapan Donghae. Dia memperhatikan wajah Donghae yang tertekuk sambil memutar-mutar sedotan yang ada di gelasnya, "Kenapa dengan wajahmu?"

"Kau pikir kenapa, Kim Kibum?" Donghae bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kibum, dia malah bertanya balik dengan penekanan di setiap kata-katanya.

**.**

**.**

**01.29 PM**

Kibum dan Donghae saling berdiam diri di dalam mobil Kibum yang terparkir di pinggir jalan di tengah jembatan Seogang yang membelah sungai Han. Kibum tersenyum melihat wajah Donghae yang masih tertekuk sedari mereka berada di café tadi, belum lagi mulut Donghae yang maju sambil menggerutu tidak jelas, dan jangan lupakan tangannya yang terus saja dia hempaskan ke pahanya.

"Kau masih marah?" tanya Kibum lembut sambil membelai pipi Donghae yang sedikit mengembung.

'Plak.'

Donghae menepis tangan Kibum dengan sangat keras hingga sedikit membuat sebuah tanda merah di tangan Kibum dan juga sempat membuat Kibum sedikit meringis, tapi Donghae tidak perduli, dia sudah terlanjur kesal, sangat kesal.

Kibum memandang lurus ke depan memperhatikan mobil-mobil yang melaju di depannya dengan menggosok tangannya yang terasa sedikit panas. Kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sungai Han di sebelah kirinya, hanya sesaat kemudian kembali menatap Donghae yang masih terlihat sangat kesal. Dia tersenyum dan kemudian sedikit bergerak menuju ke jok belakang, mengambil sesuatu. Setelah berhasil mengambil apa yang ada di jok belakang, Kibum segera membenarkan kembali posisi duduknya di kursi kemudi dan kemudian memberikan sebuah kotak kepada Donghae.

Donghae tidak bergeming, dia masih dengan posisi awalnya, tidak menatap Kibum. Tetap dengan wajah tertekuknya, mulut majunya, meski gerakkan tangannya terhenti.

"Untukmu," Kibum berucap karena Donghae tidak mengambil apa yang dia sodorkan.

Donghae menarik kotak itu dari tangan Kibum tetap dengan gerutuannya yang sama sekali Kibum tidak ketahui karena ucapan Donghae sangat tidak jelas, tapi yang Kibum mengerti, Donghae pasti sedang menyumpahinya, meski Kibum tidak tahu kata apa saja yang keluar dari mulut Donghae.

Kibum memperhatikan Donghae yang mulai menggerakkan tangannya untuk membuka kotak tersebut, pelahan, sangat perlahan, sepertinya Donghae ragu untuk melakukannya, hingga akhirnya kotak tersebut benar-benar terbuka dan tampaklah apa isi kotak tersebut, hadiah yang Kibum berikan padanya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Donghae yang akhirnya membuat Kibum tersenyum karena Donghae sudah mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Apa lagi. Hadiah untukmu," jawab Kibum.

Donghae mengeluarkan benda yang berada di dalam kotak tersebut dan memperhatikannya dengan cara memutar-mutar benda tersebut. Sebuah tas, ya… sebuah tas, hanya tas kecil berbentuk persegi. Tas kecil yang biasa dibawa bila berpergian sebagai tempat untuk menyimpan dompet, handphone dan sebagainya."Kau pikir aku wanita?" sungut Donghae meskipun dia terus saja memperhatikan tas tersebut, hanya untuk menggoda Kibum.

Dia tersenyum kecil dan kemudian sedikit melirik Kibum, hingga akhirnya dia menghilangkan senyum dari wajahnya saat menyadari Kibum memandangi wajahnya. Kembali dia memasang wajah cemberutnya, seakan-akan dia masih marah pada Kibum, meskipun pada kenyataannya itu sudah tidak terjadi, sejak tas dengan harga yang Donghae tahu mahal meski dia tidak tahu berapa tepatnya itu berada di tangannya.

Baiklah… itu bukan berarti Donghae adalah seorang pemuda yang sangat memuja barang mahal atau uang, atau istilahnya dia bukan pemuda matre. Tapi dia hanya suka karena dia tahu Kibum sangat memperhatikannya, karena Kibum sudah membelikan sebuah benda yang memang Donghae inginkan.

Entah dari mana Kibum mengetahui itu, mungkin saat mereka kencan beberapa minggu yang lalu, saat Donghae mengatakan sebuah kata 'bagus' pada sebuah tas yang dilihatnya di depan sebuah toko saat mereka akan menuju apartement Kibum. Dan saat itu hanya satu kata itu yang Donghae utarakan tanpa melihat jelas bagaimana bentuk apalagi harganya, karena mereka melihatnya dari dalam mobil Kibum yang berjalan lambat.

Kibum mengerti dengan Donghae yang sudah tidak lagi kesal padanya, hingga akhirnya dia menyentuh wajah Donghae dan mengelus pipi kekasihnya itu dengan sangat lembut, "Suka?"

"Hm," jawab Donghae singkat dan meletakkan kembali tas tersebut ke dalam kotak dan menutupnya. Dia menggerakkan tubuhnya ke jok belakang dan meletakkan kotak tersebut di sana. "Tapi bukan berarti aku sudah tidak marah lagi," lanjutnya membuat Kibum tersenyum.

"Jadi?" tanya Kibum iseng.

"Emmm," gumam Donghae sambil menunjuk bibirnya yang langsung Kibum mengerti maksudnya hingga dia langsung memberi kecupan di bibir milik kekasihnya itu.

Jangan khawatir, tidak akan ada yang memperhatikan mereka meski mereka berada di tengah jembatan yang dilalui banyak kendaraan, karena kaca mobil Kibum terlihat sangat gelap dari luar sehingga tidak akan dapat melihat apa yang terjadi di dalamnya.

**.**

**.**

'Plak, plak, plak.'

Donghae terus menepis tangan Kibum yang terus saja mencoba untuk mencicipi eskrim yang dimakannya. Ditariknya mangkuk eskrimnya lebih mendekat padanya seolah-olah dia sedang memeluk mangkuk eskrim itu agar tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa merebutnya. Dan Kibum yang melihat itu hanya bisa menggigit ujung sendoknya.

Bibir Donghae maju beberapa centi sesaat dan kemudian kembali melanjutkan menikmati eskrimnya dengan menatap Kibum yang hanya dapat terdiam menatapnya karena tidak dibiarkan sedikitpun menyentuh eskrimnya.

Kibum terus memperhatikan Donghae yang menikmati eskrimnya tanpa berkedip sedikitpun, dia juga ingin mencicipinya. "Kau mau?" tanya Donghae tiba-tiba membuat Kibum mengangguk senang mendengarnya. "Tapi ini kan punyaku, tidak boleh," lanjut Donghae membuat Kibum kembali merengut. Demi apapun juga, sikap Donghae kali ini lebih menyebalkan daripada anak kecil yang sedang mencoba berlaku jahil kepada temannya.

"Hah," akhirnya Kibum menyerah dan memutuskan duduk diam membiarkan Donghae menghabiskan eskrim pesanan mereka. Tadinya Donghae bilang cukup pesan satu saja dan mereka bisa berbagi untuk menghabiskannya karena memang porsinya cukup besar. Mereka berada di sebuah café sekarang. Sebuah café yang menyediakan eskrim sebagai salah satu menu utamanya.

Kepala Kibum sedikit tertunduk dan itu membuat dia tidak bisa melihat Donghae yang sedang tersenyum karena berhasil menjahilinya.

Akhirnya Donghae berpindah tempat duduk yang tadinya duduk berhadapan dengan Kibum sekarang sudah duduk dengan manis di sebelah Kibum dan sedikit menyenggol tubuh Kibum dengan sikunya membuat Kibum lansung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Donghae yang sekarang malah sedang ingin menyuapinya dengan menyodorkan sendok eskrim di depan mulutnya.

Tapi wajah Donghae tiba-tiba merengut karena Kibum tidak kunjung membuka mulutnya, "Kau menyebalkan," sungutnya dan langsung meletakkan sendoknya ke dalam mangkuk eskrim dan kemudian mengangkat mangkuk eskrim tersebut dan meletakkannya tepat di hadapan Kibum dengan sedikit menghempaskannya.

Kibum segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke beberapa pelanggan yang berada di café tersebut yang terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang Donghae lakukan. Dia semakin menurunkan topi yang dia pakai guna lebih menutupi wajahnya karena bisa berbahaya kalau orang lain mengenalinya, karena memang sedari tadi dia dan Donghae mengenakan topi untuk penyamaran mereka.

"Hei," Kibum mencoba menenangkan Donghae yang terlihat sangat kesal padanya, karena sekarang Donghae duduk membelakanginya.

"Kau menyebalkan," rutuk Donghae tetap dengan posisinya.

Kibum menarik tangan Donghae guna mencoba memutar posisi duduknya, tapi Donghae sama sekali tidak bergeming. "Kenapa kau mudah sekali marah eoh?"

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu membuatku marah?" Donghae berucap sedikit berteriak setelah mendengar ucapan Kibum tadi.

"Aku tidak pernah berniat membuatmu marah…"

"Tapi kenyataannya kau selalu membuatku marah," potong Donghae saat Kibum mencoba memberikan penjelasan, "Kau selalu membuatku kesal."

Kibum terdiam sambil menatap punggung Donghae yang masih setia membelakanginya, tapi Kibum sangat tahu apa yang Donghae lakukan sekarang, menggerutu dengan mulut majunya dan juga dengan tangan yang menyilang di depan dada. Ya… Kibum sangat yakin dengan itu, karena memang itulah yang dilakukan Donghae setiap kali dia merasa kesal, menggerutu tak jelas.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf," ucap Kibum setelah terdiam beberapa saat, "Sekarang habiskan eskrimmu, setelah itu kita pulang," lanjutnya yang sontak membuat Donghae memutar duduknya menghadap Kibum yang sempat membuat Kibum tersentak karena terkejut dengan pergerakkan Donghae yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Aku tidak mau pulang!" tolak Donghae.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku bosan," jawab Donghae dengan suara yang melemah dari sebelumnya, "Aku bosan, setiap kali kita bertemu pasti hanya menghabiskan waktu di apartement, menonton tv, makan, dan… bergumul di tempat tidur," lanjutnya dengan suara yang semakin melemah saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Kau tidak suka?" Kibum kembali bertanya.

"Bukan, tapi aku hanya bosan, kita selalu melakukan hal yang sama, aku juga ingin kau ajak jalan-jalan seperti sekarang, tidak hanya bersembunyi di apartementmu."

"Apartement kita," koreksi Kibum.

"Iya, dan aku bosan."

Yang bisa Kibum lakukan sekarang hanya diam, karena apa yang Donghae katakan adalah benar. Setiap kali mereka mempunyai waktu untuk bertemu, pasti mereka hanya akan bertemu di apartement Kibum, atau Kibum selalu menyebutnya sebagai apartement mereka. Dan yang mereka lakukan adalah hal yang selalu sama, makan, menonton tv dan berakhir dengan bercinta di atas tempat tidur mereka, tidak ada yang lain.

Dan Kibum tahu persis kalau Donghae sangat bosan dengan hal itu, tapi bukan berarti Donghae tidak menyukai semua itu, dia hanya ingin sesuatu yang berbeda setiap kali mereka berkencan. Paling tidak seperti hari ini, di café, menikmati eskrim kesukaannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, mereka tidak bisa terlalu sering menghabiskan waktu di luar seperti sekarang, karena mereka harus sangat berhati-hati dengan hubungan mereka.

Donghaepun ikut terdiam menatap Kibum yang terdiam, dialihkannya pandangannya dari Kibum dan menatap angka yang tertera di atas meja tempat mereka sekarang, meja bernomor 129. Dia sendiri tadi yang memilih tempat ini, karena terletak di sudut ruangan. Dia berpikir ini tempat yang cukup bagus untuk mereka berdua karena tidak terlalu tergabung dengan meja-meja yang lain.

"Eummm," Donghae menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja dengan posisi pipi kanan yang menempel pada meja, tidak lupa tangannya juga ikut naik ke atas meja dan memutar-mutar papan nomor meja mereka.

Kibum yang melihat itu akhirnya tersenyum, Donghaenya sangat terlihat seperti anak kecil saat ini, lihatlah betapa maju bibirnya, seandainya ini bukan di tempat umum mungkin Kibum akan langsung melumat habis bibir kekasihnya itu. "Apa mau kubelikan tas lagi?" Kibum bertanya sambil terkekeh menatap betapa lucunya wajah Donghae, dan itu langsung membuat Donghae memalingkan wajahnya dari Kibum.

**.**

**.**

"Yakin mau pulang?" Kibum bertanya pada Donghae yang kini sudah duduk di dalam mobil masih dengan pintu yang terbuka karena Kibum memegangi pintu tersebut.

"Iya, kita pulang saja," jawab Donghae pelan dengan kepala yang tertunduk, lagipula tidak masalah baginya di manapun mereka menghabiskan waktu hari ini. Walaupun hanya bersembunyi di apartement mereka itu tidak apa-apa, yang penting mereka bersama hari ini.

Kibum mengedarkan pandangannya ke beberapa tempat setelah mendengar ucapan Donghae, terus dia edarkan pandangannya hingga dia menemukan apa yang dia cari, "Kau tunggu di sini," pintanya pada Donghae dan langsung berlari sebelum Donghae mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Dia mau ke mana?"

**.**

**.**

'Klek…'

Donghae menoleh ke arah pintu mobil yang terbuka, dilihatnya Kibum yang sekarang sudah masuk dan duduk di kursi kemudi, karena dia sedang duduk di kursi penumpang, "Hah," terdengar Kibum yang menarik nafas, belum lagi wajahnya yang merah.

"Kau berlari?" tanya Donghae.

"Sedikit," jawab Kibum. Dia memang sedikit berlari tadi karena tidak ingin Donghae menunggunya terlalu lama, dan takut Donghae akan kembali marah padanya meskipun itu tidak akan berlangsung lama. "Ini," ucap Kibum setelah menutup pintu.

Mata Donghae membulat seketika saat melihat apa yang Kibum berikan padanya, satu buket bunga mawar yang tadi memang sedikit Kibum sembunyikan dengan sebelah tangan yang masih berada di luar mobil sebelum dia menutup pintunya. "Untukku?" tanya Donghae memastikan.

"Tentu saja, untuk siapa lagi."

Donghae tersenyum ceria dan menerima buket tersebut, "Terima kasih," ucapnya sembari menikmati wangi mawar itu.

Kibum ikut tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Donghae hingga kemudian memberikan sebuah kecupan di pucuk kepala Donghae, "Maaf karena tidak bisa melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini."

"Ini sangat indah," ucap Donghae agar Kibum tidak terlalu merasa bersalah padanya, karena dia mengerti Kibum merasa seperti itu saat tadi dia bilang dia bosan karena selalu menghabiskan waktu di apartement, meskipun pada akhirnya dia bisa mengerti akan hal itu. "Berapa jumlahnya?" tanya Donghae setelah melihat Kibum tersenyum dan menghitung setiap tangkai mawar yang ada di pelukkannya sekarang.

"129 tangkai," jawab Kibum, "Sebenarnya aku ingin membeli lebih dari itu, tapi ternyata hanya tinggal itu," lanjutnya.

"Ini sangat indah."

**.**

**.**

Donghae tersenyum setelah meletakkan bunga mawarnya di sebuah vas berukuran cukup besar yang dia letakkan di sudut kamar. Kembali diciuminya wangi mawar tersebut membuat senyumannya semakin terkembang.

"Mengapa di letakkan di sana? Bukankah akan lebih bagus bila diletakkan di ruang tengah?"

Donghae membalik tubuhnya yang sedang berjongkok karena ingin mencium wangi bunga mawar tadi. "Benarkah?" tanyanya dan kembali membalik tubuhnya untuk kembali memandangi bunganya.

Kibum berjalan mendekati Donghae dan langsung mengangkat vas bunga tersebut, "Tentu saja," ujarnya sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar mereka dan meletakkan bas tersebut ke atas meja yang ada di ruang tengah.

Donghae yang sedari tadi mengikuti langkah Kibum di belakang langsung memeluk tubuh Kibum, "Terima kasih," ucapnya dan semakin mempererat pelukkannya.

Kembali sebuah senyuman tergambar di wajah tampan Kibum, dia sedikit menoleh dan mencium pucuk kepala Donghae, karena memang hanya bagian itu yang mampu terjangkau oleh bibirnya mengingat Donghae memeluknya dari belakang. Tidak lupa juga dia memberikan belaian di kedua tangan kekasihnya itu yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Aku lapar," rengek Donghae membuat Kibum semakin tersenyum lebar, bahkan sekarang suara cekikikan sedikit keluar dari mulutnya. "Kenapa tertawa?" kesal Donghae.

"Apa hanya kata itu yang bisa kau ucapkan, setiap kau ke sini pasti kau bilang kau lapar."

"Tapi aku memang lapar Bummie, kau hanya memberiku eskrim tadi," jawab Donghae dan sekarang pelukkannya terlepas membuat Kibum langsung membalik tubuhnya.

"Aku hanya bercanda…"

"Ayo cepat," Donghae langsung menarik tangan Kibum dan menyeretnya ke dapur bahkan sebelum Kibum menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Cepat," ulangnya lagi dan mendorong-dorong tubuh Kibum agar segera memasakkan sesuatu untuknya.

"Hah," Kibum yang melihat kelakuan manja Donghae hanya bisa menghela nafas dan segera menuruti apa yang kekasihnya itu inginkan. Dia segera menyiapkan peralatan masak dan mengambil bahan-bahan yang akan dia masak dari kulkas, sedangkan Donghae hanya melihatnya dengan berdiri bersender di dinding dan tangan yang menyilang di depan dada. "Kau keterlaluan, bantu aku," pinta Kibum.

'Gleb.'

Bukannya berniat membantu, Donghae malah memeluk tubuh Kibum dari samping dan menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Kibum, "Kau yang masak untukku, nanti akan ku beri hadiah," ucapnya.

"Apa?" tanya Kibum dan memulai untuk memasak tanpa meminta Donghae melepaskan pelukkannya, karena dia tidak merasa terganggu sedikitpun meski Donghae menggelayutinya seperti itu.

"Emmm…" Donghae terlihat berpikir hingga akhirnya dia berucap "Aku."

"HM?" Kibum terkejut hingga membuat telur yang tadi ada di tangannya jatuh dan pecah hingga mengotori kakinya dan Donghae.

"Ahhh…" teriak Donghae dan langsung berjongkok untuk membersihkan kakinya.

Kibumpun melakukan hal yang sama, membersihkan kaki Donghae dengan lap yang tergantung di samping kulkas tanpa menyentuh sedikitpun kakinya sendiri yang juga terkena pecahan telur.

"Kakimu juga kotor," Donghae meraih lap dari tangan Kibum dan beralih membersihkan kaki Kibum karena memang kakinya sudah bersih.

Kepala Kibum sedikit miring menatap Donghae yang dengan telaten membersihkan kakinya, "Kau yakin?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Apa?" tanya Donghae tidak mengerti.

"Tentang hadiah yang akan kau berikan padaku?" Kibum memperjelas pertanyaannya tadi.

"Emmm, iya," jawab Donghae, "Bukankah aku sudah di sini, jadi aku sudah menjadi hadiah untukmu, dan sekarang aku tinggal menunggu makananku," lanjutnya membuat Kibum terdiam, karena yang ada di pikiran Kibum adalah dia akan menggerayangi tubuh telanjang Donghae di atas tempat tidur, mendengar desahan merdu yang keluar dari mulut Donghae saat dia merasukinya, tapi ternyata dia salah.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam Bummie," sepertinya Donghae tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Kibum, terlebih saat dia melihat raut kekecewaan dari wajah kekasihnya itu. "Aku tunggu di meja makan," lanjutnya dan meninggalkan Kibum yang langsung kembali bergelut dengan kegiatan masaknya daripada memikirkan hal yang membuatnya kecewa.

**.**

**.**

**12 September - 12.09 AM**

Entah kenapa rasanya sangat cepat waktu berlalu, dan sekarang waktu telah menunjukkan jam 12.09 malam yang menandakan hari telah berganti. Dan entah apa juga yang Kibum dan Donghae lakukan selama waktu yang terlewat itu, tapi yang jelas sekarang mereka sedang berada di balkon apartement mereka dengan berbalut selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

Donghae terlihat sangat nyaman bersandar di dada Kibum karena memang Kibum berdiri di belakangnya dengan tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya meski tak terlihat karena terbungkus oleh selimut yang benar-benar menutupi tubuh mereka.

Tubuh Donghae sedikit bergerak hingga akhirnya sebelah tangannya keluar dari dalam selimut tersebut dan kini matanya tertuju pada sebuah cincin yang tersemat di jari manisnya. Cincin tersebut baru saja tersemat di sana beberapa menit yang lalu saat mereka baru saja menyelesaikan apa yang biasa mereka lakukan saat mereka mempunyai waktu untuk bertemu, dan mungkin kalian sudah tahu apa yang mereka lakukan, bercinta…

Awalnya Donghae memutuskan untuk membiarkan dirinya terlelap dalam tidurnya yang mungkin akan membuatnya bermimpi indah setelah apa yang dia dapatkan hari ini dari Kibum, tas, eskrim, bunga dan juga apa yang mereka lakukan di tempat tidur. Tapi matanya kembali terbuka saat dia merasakan sebuah sentuhan di jari manisnya hingga akhirnya dia membuka matanya dan menatap Kibum yang sedang menyematkan cincin di jarinya tersebut.

Hingga di sinilah mereka berada sekarang, menikmati angin malam yang malah terasa hangat bagi mereka karena pelukkan yang diberikan oleh pasangan masing-masing.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Iya, aku menyukainya, menyukai semua apa yang sudah kau berikan padaku hari ini," jawab Donghae dan semakin menyamankan posisinya dalam pelukkan Kibum.

Kibumpun akhirnya mengeluarkan satu tangannya dari dalam selimut dan menggenggam tangan Donghae, mempertemukan dua buah cincin yang berada di jari manis masing-masing, karena sekarang Kibumpun memakai cincin yang sama dengan milik Donghae.

Terus mereka menikmati indahnya malam hingga tanpa terasa malampun semakin larut dan Kibum menyadari itu saat matanya sedikit melirik kepada jam yang tertempel dengan cantik di dinding kamar mereka, jam 01.29 AM, hingga akhirnya dia kembali membawa tubuh sang kekasih memasuki kamar dan merekapun terlelap dengan sebuah senyum yang terus terlukis di wajah masing-masing karena mimpi indah akan segera menghiasi tidur mereka.

**FIN**

**Happy KiHae's Day, September 12, 2012.**

**FF ini saya buat untuk KiHae's Day, walaupun telat satu hari, xDDD, dan saya tahu FF ini sangat gagal, tapi saya harap kalian tetap menikmatinya, eh?**

**Dan Ji… makasih buat sarannya, untuk cerita awal sudah diperbaiki, apakah menjadi lebih baik? kkk~**

**Review? ^^  
**

**129  
**


End file.
